


Bottom Dog

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, fluff dorky fluff, idk an anon was feeling down and asked for some floof so why not post it here too, parental BillDip, seriously some dorky junk, sin children AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper does not want to wake up to deal with the kids today, so Bill brings the kids to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Dog

**Author's Note:**

> An anon came into my inbox on tumblr and was feeling down, they asked for some sin children AU, so here it is. I decided to post it here as well because why not- Maybe a few of you enjoy the sin children AU but don't care to follow me, so why should you miss out? OvO

Dipper did not want to get up; and that was that. He was tired both physically and mentally and couldn’t sleep more than a few hours at a time. It hadn’t helped in the slightest that Bill was talking in his sleep- he didn’t do that often but when he did he had a habit of clearly enunciating his words strangely, which would leave the human wondering what on earth it was that he could be sleeping of instead of focusing on trying to sleep himself. 

He groaned, laying with his head buried into his pillow as he could hear the loud thuds of Ira stomping down the stairs, followed by the unmistakable giggle of Greed. It was weird how the sin didn’t speak but rather emitted sounds instead of actual words. Bill’s voice echoed through the house before dying down as he stepped outside to yell after one of the kids, too tired to make out specific words. God, why the hell were they so loud? Was it just a demon thing? He didn’t know, he didn’t care to know right now. 

He only got a few minutes of silence before his door was opened, followed by a cheerful sweet voice, “Hey, Dippy-Dad! Where is my dad?”

He groaned at Lust’s happy and awake aura, obviously not catching onto his grumpiness as he pointed up to the window to indicate that he was outside. She turned on her heels with a smile, “Okay~!! Thank you!”

She didn’t close the door too quietly much to his dismay. The sin walking down the stairs on her toes before stepping outside and calling for the oldest demon, her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently- waiting for him to appear. He stepped into view, peering from the corner of the house before walking around to her, Sloth shadowing him the entire way.

“What is it sweetheart?” Bill questioned as he stepped aside her and into the house, the two sins following him.

Lust skipped along a bit as she walked with him, “So, hey i was thinking~, because of the summer, and you want us to be cultured in human junk, the carnival is in town~, and may we go~? It’d be fun!”

Her pink eyes shone in hope and plea, staring up at the other with a charming smile that she hoped would work in her favor. Bill sighed a bit and smiled, “It is up to Dipper really, is he still in bed?” She nodded, “Alright, watch the others for me.”

She nodded with a squeal of hope. She always found festivals and celebrations so fascinating, always being able to spot them out before anyone else even knew they were in town or even being held. Sloth followed Bill up the stairs, holding onto one of his pant legs the entire way before being picked up and carried. Bill carefully opened the door to the bedroom and spoke in a soft but sweet tone.

“Rise and Shine~-”

“Go away.”

“Good morning star shine,” his voice was gentle but raised a bit as he stepped into the room and over to where their shared bed was, looking down at the pouting human.

“Bill, i’m tired… I didn’t sleep well, and you kept me up with your weird dream talk.”

“Oh please, i do not talk in my sleep,” Bill rolled his eyes with a snort, “i don’t even sleep.”

“The comment i have for that i can’t make because there is a child present,” Dipper gave a small smile as he cocked an eyebrow, “And i’m not meaning you.”

He scoffed, giving an annoyed smile, “Aren’t you trying to be clever. By laws of time and age, the only child in this entire household is you. Even Pride is older than you.”

Sloth brought his hands up to pap at Bill’s face, reminding him what he was to ask, “Right, Lust wants to go to the carnival.”

“So you take her?”

Bill laughed an shook his head, “No, you can get your lazy butt up and help already, if she’s going we’re all going. Including you. Lucifer knows i need help trying to keep reins on them even at home.”

Dipper stuck his tongue out in a childish pout, not noticing the way the demon’s eyes narrowed on him as he thought, “Pine Tree, don’t say anything you’d regret.”

He looked back up at him with wide eyes before sighing a bit, moving back to lay completely down, “Alright. Five minutes.”

He nodded and gave an ‘alright’ before walking out without closing the door, to come back the five minutes later only to have five more added onto his request. Continuing the ritual until the human’s original ‘five minutes’ had turned into a little over half an hour. Bill huffed as he stared at the clock ticking away on the wall. Once more he picked up Sloth to carrying him up the stairs and into the room.

“Pine Tree, i’ve let you sleep long enough.”

“Five more minutes, please.”

“You’ve requested that seven times already, and i’ve allowed it til now,” the demon shifted his weight onto his right leg, “And if i cannot get you up, perhaps i need help doing so.”

Dipper lifted his head in question, looking over his shoulder at Bill who was staring at him with a serious gaze. Her flipped over onto his back and before he could ask what he had meant the demon smiled widely and tossed Sloth onto him, the sin staring with wide blue eyes at the sudden action of being thrown onto the bed, and more specifically onto Dipper. 

“Bill what are you-!” Dipper shouted only to receive a cackle, looking down at Sloth as he asked, “Hey, you okay?”

Bill rounded the staircase as he stepped into the living room, not missing a beat as he scooped up the two twins, hoisting Greed over one shoulder and Gluttony over his other. 

Greed let out strange noises that made Bill laugh, “Relax, you’re not in trouble, Dipper doesn’t want to seem to get out of bed to play, so we’re going to bring the games to him!”

“We’re not even playing any games, we were watching carto-OONS!!” Gluttony was the first to be thrown over the bed, Sloth barely having enough time to scurry to the far corner to avoid being landed on.

Gluttony didn’t have time to fully recover being tossed onto Dipper, going to sit up on his hands before Greed was thrown over him. Lust was curious over the commotion, wandering down from the attic to peer into the bedroom, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she bounced on her feet.

“Are we playing a game!?”

“No-”

“YUP! IT’S CALLED DOG PILE ONTO DIP-DAD!” Bill called from up the stairs with a loud laugh, searching for the last three of the sins.

Lust squealed happily and jumped forwards into a lunge, smiling widely as she hopped onto the bed before laying flat on top of the twin sins, sprawling herself out with a happy laugh. 

Dipper was already feeling the weight of having three kids on top of him as too much, even two was too much, looking over at Sloth, “If i die, tell Bill i’m haunting his dreams.”

“What a kind thought! I’ll be sure to haunt yours while you’re still alive,” Bill smiled widely at him, narrowing his golden gaze as he avoided Wrath’s kicks.

“PUT! ME! DOWN!!!!” Ira seethed, not enjoying being held or manhandled in the slightest. 

Bill hummed and ‘okay’ and dropped him onto the pile of children, before he could scurry away Lust wrapped her arms around his midsection and voiced a ‘gotcha’ to keep him in place, snickering as he screeched louder and slapped her arms viciously. Greed groaned as wrath’s hip dug into his stomach, clicking his tongue in a quick repetitive manner that got the older one’s attention, speaking out in a harsh tongue rolls and hissed sounds.

“I! WOULD!” he slapped Lust’s arm with every word, “GET! OFF! OF! YOU! IF! SHE! WOULD! LET! ME! GO! Dipshit! Are you going to allow this?! You're even more useless than usual!”

“I’m the one you’re all laying on top of, there isn’t much i can do,” Dipper rolled his eyes as he responded to the angry sin.

Bill walked in with Envy and Pride, the youngest sin holding onto his hand. Envy’s green eyes widened a bit, trying to mask their excitement and want to join in- whatever it was this was. It looked like fun, and they wanted in. They didn’t ask if they could or not before bolting over and jumping on top of them, Dipper, Gluttony, Greed, and Lust groaning at the weight of them being slammed down. Envy simply rolled over onto their back, smiling widely and giggling as they sprawled out just like Lust. Pride however simply walked over to the bed, climbing onto it before taking her place at the top of the pile, sitting on Envy’s stomach, not that they minded in the least. Bill joined them, Pride squealing a bit trying not to be laid on and in turn tumbling off her throne at the top with a huff.

“Ugh! Dad you’re freaking heavy!!” Gluttony spoke, trying to weasel his way out to no avail.

“Oh come on!” Bill laughed triumphantly as Sloth and Pride climbed onto his back to sit on top of them all, “I’m always the bottom of the pile when it comes to this junk, i deserve this!”

“Bill you made your point! I’m up! I’m up!” Dipper huffed loudly, doing the same as Gluttony and trying to get out from underneath them all but without success.

“That may be true, but i think this is far better than some dumb carnival, wouldn’t you agree, dear?” Bill looked over to Lust.

Lust smiled widely, blowing her curls out of her face before looking down at Dipper, “This is way better! This is fun!”

The human huffed and laid completely back when he realized there was no way to squirm out of this, thinking for a moment before a thought flickered in his head, “Hey! You’re right! You know what’d be more fun though? If we got Bill!”

She squealed loudly at the idea, pulling herself from underneath Envy and Bill, letting go of Wrath. Ira seemed to enjoy the idea, though he’d never admit to being on board with one of the mortal’s ideas. Pride and Sloth both hopped off the pile and off the bed completely. Wrath helped Envy from underneath Bill, the three of the pushing their father off the others before piling onto him, Lust laying over his chest and Envy over his stomach, Wrath laying over them both. 

“I’m not being bottom dog this time!” Gluttony spoke loud enough to make his point, pushing Greed to lay over the four before laying on top of him. The other three joining the pile afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky, dorky fluff, that i never know how to eND IM SORRY HOPEFULLY IT'S STILL GOOD EVEN THOUGH???
> 
> Okay, i should really update the other sin children AU stuff, and just update in general''''  
> Point out grammar and spelling errors, and i'll fix them ASAP ^.-
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~ <3


End file.
